Black Light District
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: AU Ben is a dancer, Gwen is a Stripper and my OC is a whore in a town of Hellaenana. Kevin is in town visting two old friends, my one OC and Cooper. I have no idea where this even came from so please read and review. BenXKevin, GwenXCooper, and OCXOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Toxic green eyes shine the brightest of all in these fake harsh lights as glitter falls from the eyelids that slide shut in ecstasy as a black, short leather skirt rides up, showing off even more of the delicious looking tan skin as the body it was on spun around on a slightly warm pole, and as a tight blood red scrap of cloth that passed as a shirt slides off a shoulder, reveling a tattoo of a dark green sandglass shape in the middle of a black background in a circle, almost oblivious to the catcalls and whistles of the crowd.

The only thing this dancer we focus on knows is that this, what others would call morally wrong and disgusting and just detestable, is the only thing that brings this beautiful creature of dance and night and sex joy, from a world that hates what they do of their own partial free will. Tall black boots fly around in a circle, following the dancer that _we_ follow as they make their way around the pole. This story is about an exotic dancer and their path from being unloved expect by the girls who they work with as sisters to being loved by a man who they thought would never even bother to remember their name. All this would be fine as a romance, would it not?

Expect for one detail I have not told you. Our dear dancer is a male, a simple 18 year old boy trying to make a new life for himself in a world that is already cruel to _female_ dancers let alone a _male _one and trying to find love. Our boy is named….Ben Tennyson. This is the story of his life as a boy with a passion and love for dance and no way to get to where he wants no, _needs_ to go. He, along with his equally stuck-in-hell cousin, Gwen and his best (and first) friend from his new dark life, Raven struggle to make their way from this Hell while trying to stay alive and together and find to a lover that won't take advantage of them or lie to them and use them as they have been to for most of their lives.

They know that this journey many of their fellow sisters have tried to take is a dangerous one and only a handful of those girls lived and made it somewhere while the rest either lost their lives or slid back into the hell they just left.

Raven is the poor working class high school dropout whore. The only one of the three that actually does sleep around for money…and hates every second of it. She does what she does for the money to pay for her brother, Sean's, surgery to fix his legs. She, as Gwen and Ben both know, is the only one who cries herself to sleep and begs for forgiveness from God; on the nights she is not with a client. She is the one who will always take the others beatings when they have done something wrong, she is the self-sacrificing one. She is the one looking for love in the deepest bowels of hell, just like the other two. She is the _**broken one**_, for she no longer cares what happens to her body for her soul is all ready broken and dead, save one piece she saves for the day her brother walks again.

Gwen is the beaten and bloody red haired stripper who left her whole life behind because of what her father let happen to her body and soul and laughed when she crawled to him, begging for help. She left with her cousin Ben when he came to her with tears on his face telling her that he could take the looks and the whispers no more and was leaving their stupid little town of Bellwood and going anywhere but there. When they came to the town of Hellaenana and they found Raven she is the one that took the only other post open as she had no skills of dance, but of seduction and best of all, at least for the other girls, skilled in self-defense. She is the _**unwilling one **_and the protector.

Ben is the green eyed, male, cross-dressing dancer, wearing the leather skirts of a, as so crudely called, _skank_. This is the one we follow in particular. He the boy with nothing left to lose or for that matter nothing left to give. He is only 18. His is the one that was driven from his home because of the shame he felt when people looked at him and whispered about how his old childhood sweetheart attacked and brutally raped him and, worst of all in his eyes, gave his _cousin_ to Morningstar a man that everyone knew wanted her and didn't care about how and just because he could and then told the whole damn town he was a slut who liked it rough and that he had begged Cash to rape him. When he collected his beloved cousin and fled he left his soul behind in that empty town where everywhere he went he felt Cash's stare and hands on him. He is the _**empty one.**_

These three people; the whore, the stripper, and the dancer. The last two; family. The first one; an orphan and alone. They found one-another and pulled each other from the brink of suicide. They became family and left all that was once in the past. But since when did the past stay where it was buried? The past of the last two comes out to haunt them all and places the new member in danger. But along with that dangerous enemy comes three new bright lights for these three who live in the_**Black Light District. **_

* * *

><p><strong>So uh how does it sound? Please tell me. This is just a prologue-slash (hehe)-insight. Um well this is a new way of writing with me being as almost the narrator so forgive me if this sucks. Oh and this is BenXKevin, GwenXCooper, and OCXOC. We got male slash and female slash and rape and hopefully a lime. Obliviously AU and this will be a bit graphic as well as very vulgar language so whatever. I really think that this is a bad idea but I already started the first chapter. Oh and I am typing whatever comes into my head at this point, very little will be written on paper so wish me luck. And I am sorry for making Cash Ben's childhood sweetheart. I like Peirce and Albedo and I really hate Cash and I think I may have something planned for Morningstar, actually no I don't I don't want him in my fic so fuck him. Please review and tell me to stop writing new stories when I have to type chapters to others. –sighs- I'm gonna have Albedo be another whore and Raven's like roommate and have Noah from Genarator Rex be another dancer and rooming with Rex who is a male stripper with Gwen as well as <strong>**her**** first friend at the club. Because Raven was Ben's. Gwen is Ben's roommate but all six live in the same house that they all chip in to rent. NoahXRex and I don't think I'm gonna pair Albedo with anyone sorry. Again please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

We start our story not with Ben, Gwen, and Raven, but with three people entering the club where the aforementioned three work; _Club UltraMatrixz._

This group consists of a girl and two boys. The biggest of the three is a boy named Kevin Levin. He is also the oldest one of the group at about 19 with black hair and dark brown eyes. So dark they're almost black coal colored. He is dressed in a black tee-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans with a slash up the right side. He is at least 5"3'.

The other boy is only a few inches shorter then Kevin. He is Cooper Smith*. The youngest one of only 16 and the other two's D.D. His hair is a golden honey colored with matching eyes. He is dressed in a pair of faded old stone-washed jeans with holes in the knees and paint spattered along the hem and a black ripped wife beater.

The second oldest of 17 and shortest at 4"5' is the female named Alice Stone. She is the one with the club-girl look to her. Her hair is black with red and ultraviolet purple highlights to it and pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her eyes are a green-amber green with silver in them. She is wearing a short blood red mini skirt with electric purple fish-nets tights with tears all up the side and fingerless gloves. Her shirt is a black leather halter with two slice marks going diagonal from the bottom of her ribcage to her hips from front-to-back.

"Hey Kevin! Thanks for taking me here!" Alice said glomping the brute as the blonde boy beside her nodded.

"Yeah man real nice of ya." Cooper agreed as the oldest of the friends blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah well if I didn't you wouldn't have shut up about it." He said gruffly as he pushed them forward, giving his old friend and honorary sister a grin.

"Yeah he is right." Alice laughed as she linked arms with Kevin on her left and Cooper on her right. "Now let's tear it up! I'm 17! I wanna party, get shit-faced, and fuck some chick!" She laughed at the boys scandalized looks as they walked into _Club UltraMatrixz_.

Kevin looked down at Alice and frowned as he pulled to a stop. "Alice. Do we need to have a talk about fucking random girls?"

Alice frowned prettily and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean Kev?" She asked, confused.

"I mean," He said with a straight face. "Don't fuck them until you know their name so ya don't yell the wrong name! Duh." He said, finally losing his self control at the sight of Alice's face and bursting into laughter at her dumb look. Cooper hadn't even tried when he heard his almost brother's comment.

"Ha-ha! I can't believe you walked right into that!" The blonde boy said in between laughs.

"Oh shut up the two of you!" Their little 'sister' said, pouting and turning to the bar. "Ima gettin a drink. I'll be back. Or not. Whatever. If 2:00 am rolls around and I'm still drinkin and you got Kevin in the car just leave me here. I'll get a taxi." She said, flinging her hand in the air and heading off. Kevin grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait a minute. Coop give me a marker." The mechanic said, dragging the grad student back to the technician who had pulled out a black sharpie.

"Here. Whatcha need it for?" Coop asked as he watched Kevin write the address to their hotel on her wrist. Kevin just looked at him while he released Alice and turned to his blonde friend.

"Write the hotel on my wrist just in case we don't manage to make it to you. The taxi driver can get us there." Kevin said, shrugging as he stretched out his left arm.

"Ok that makes sense." The sixteen year old said, taking the marker and doing as the eldest told.

"Thanks. I, at least, will try to stay out of trouble." Kevin said smirking as Cooper finished. "I can't promise anything about Alice." He finished, grinning.

"_Alice_ can't promise anything about not getting into trouble. What are you talking about?" Cooper laughed, capping the marker and placing it back in his pocket.

"Yea well I'm gonna go see if I can get lucky tonight! Later dude. See ya about 2 am?" Kevin asked, walking away.

"Yeah ok! Later man. Ima try the same thing." Cooper yelled as they separated.

**(Here we will follow the dear Alice at the bar.)**

"Hey pretty little girl. What you doing in a place like this?" The barkeep, a big black man, asked our raver girl.

"Lookin for a drink. Ya gonna give me one? Give me a shot of Crown, won't cha?" Alice asked, just letting his leering look roll off of her, although, truth be told it did freak her out a bit.

"Heh why don't you and me go out back? I'll definitely give ya a shot of something." He said, reaching over the bar and grabbing a hold of her arm and squeezing tightly.

"Dude! Lay off! Get the fuck off of me! Ow!" Alice said, twisting her arm in an attempt to get out of his grip. "I'm serious! Let! Me! Go!" She cried.

"Lucas. Let her go." A female voice said sharply. At her voice the man, now know as Lucas, dropped Alice's arm as if he had been burned. "Hasn't Julie _and_ Charm told you about harassing the clients? Ya know, _paying _customers for the both of us? Now step off." The voice went on.

"Yea I know Raven. Can't a man try and find a new girl to fuck?" Lucas asked as he got Alice her drink.

"No. You can't. Not the way you were trying to go about it." Raven, apparently, said.

Alice turned around to thank the person who had helped her when she actually _saw_ the girl. Raven is wearing mismatched neon fishnet gloves; one bright purple, the other a bright yellow. Her hair is black with purple and bright blue highlights pulled up into a braid starting up near the top of her head. Her shirt is a black tube-top with blood red fishnet hanging off the bottom. Her skirt (if you could call it that) is basically a strip of cloth of dark purple with a lighter purple piece of cloth under that that was a little longer. Her fishnet leggings are an ultraviolet purple color with slashes all over it. Her eyes are a sapphire blue with hints of silver and ice blue in them. She stood at about 4"2'.

"Name's Raven. What be yours?" The girl asked as she pulled out a cigarette and stuck out her hand for Alice to shake.

"Um…ah Alice. Thanks for the help by the way." Alice said, mentally shaking her head as she took the hand offered. "Let me…uh buy ya a drink?" She asked, reaching for her wallet.

Raven sighed and took a step back. "No. If you wanna quick, cheap fuck, go look elsewhere. I'm off duty tonight. And you ain't gonna get me drunk to fuck me for free ok? I may be a whore but I ain't no easy slut." She said as she turned away and left, walking very fast, almost jogging.

Alice turned back to Lucas with a wide eyed expression on her pretty face. "What did I say? I didn't know she was a whore and I wasn't lookin for just an easy fuck." She turned back to where Raven had ran off and sighed. "She seemed like the type of girl I want to _date_ ya know? I wanna get to know her better."

"Easy, you offered to buy her a drink. She has been hit on so many times like that. Poor girl, having to do such things at the age of 18 and she has been here for about as long as I have. And didn't you notice the way she talked to me? We have a work-type thing going on. I serve drinks to her clients who end up gettin shit faced; she comes along and robs their drunk asses without ever actually having to fuck nobody. It's always been that way." He said, leaning up against the bar.

"Why is a gorgeous 18 year old like that being a whore in a club like this? No offense meant!" She said, quickly adding the last part.

"None taken. And that answer needs to come from her herself. I can tell you she will probably be up on the roof. Here," He said, reaching under the bar and handing her a key. "This will get you up there. Just don't forget to bring it back. She went thatta way." He finished pointing to the back.

"Thanks!" She said as she raced to find Raven and talk to her.

**(Here we cut to the badass sexy Kevin ^. **

**At the other end of the bar with a different bartender.) **

"Hey you know anyone worth trying to pick up?" Our sexy mechanic asked the pretty Asian girl behind the bar.

"Of course I do. It all depends; you want one of my girls or one of my boys? Name's Julie. Watch the way you talk about my people. I can have you out on your ass faster than you can blink." She said as she continued to pour drinks.

Kevin blinked in shock. "So you're one of the owners of _Club UltraMatrixz?_ I thought you had white hair and went by Charmcaster?" He asked, grabbing his drink and draining it as Julie laughed a little.

"Nah that's my lover.* She does all the publicity type things while I work with the girls and the actual basic, nitty gritty work. I'll tell ya what. In about oh say two minutes," She said conversationally, checking her watch, "Up on stage will come out one of my best dancers. I think you'll like him. Name's Ben Tennyson. Poor kid. He and his pretty cousin showed up here about ah two years ago. Never ever wanna see that look that was on their faces ever be on another kid. They were about…let's see; Gwen his cousin was about 15 and a half and Ben was about 16… I think? Eh whatever. It's sad when they have to celebrate their birthdays in a club. Good kids though; been through a lot of hell together. Raven sure as hell helped out. One of my best whores." Julie said as she checked her watch again. "Oh here we go." She said as she turned to face the stage as it was lit up and the song _Rock Your Body_ by _Justin Timberlake_ started playing.

A voice came over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, whores and sluts, fucking drunken assholes! May I please introduce…..our beloved and absolute _favorite_ dancer…._**BEN TENNYSON!**_"

Almost instantly the crowd began whistling and clapping and hollering as an 18 year old boy with chocolate brown hair that looked so soft with toxic emerald green eyes walked –or more of _strutted_- out on stage, staring out over the crowd apathetically. His boots are hooker boots of a metallic silver color that go up to about mid-calf with about 2-inch stiletto heels. He is wearing a skin-tight black skirt that went up to mid-thigh on one leg and on the other it came up to about the top of his knee. He isn't wearing a shirt, per say, more like a black silk vest with a blood red tie hanging around his slender neck. His captivating eyes are outlined in black kohl and underlined in silver. Purple glitter is dusted over his eyelids and rained down upon his high cheekbones. His full lips are metallic silver.

Kevin stared in amazement at the beautiful creature up on the stage as Ben gazed out over all the people in the club. The dark-haired mechanic vaguely heard the song _One Night Stand _by _Hinder_ come on, but he barely recognized it.

"T-t-that's Ben? My God he is beautiful." He breathed low enough for Julie to hear.

"He is something, isn't he? But believe me, there is _so_ much more to him than just a pretty face and don't you forget it!" Julie said leaning up against the bar and watching Kevin watch Ben.

"Of course not." He said, unable to take his eyes off of the boy dancing up on the stage. "Hey do you know why he's in here doing this shit at his age?" He asked suddenly.

"Nah that's something only he, Gwen, and Raven knows why and none of them are telling. That's something you gotta ask him yourself. I'll tell ya this though, when he and Gwen first came to this town and he came and asked if we had a dancer position open, Charm and I were gonna say no because of his age, but then he showed us what he could do. As you can you see, he is amazing." She said as she gestured to the stage, where Ben had finished a particularly difficult move.

As she finished saying this, a greasy looking man came up to her and grinned, although it looked more like a leer to Kevin. "Hey Julie? How much for a private dance with that pretty little thing up on stage?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"Oh Ben don't do no private dances. You fucking know that Vilagax*. Charm and I both have told you that _and _kicked your ass out for trying shit with him and the other girls. So don't fucking ask again or I'll get Rex out here." Julie said, her sweet voice gone and replaced with a hard, venomous tone.

At the name Rex, the man stiffened. "Now now there ain't no need to bring him here."

At that moment a soft voice came behind Kevin, who had been watching the whole conversation and was secretly hoping that the petite Asian girl would kick the big man's ass. "Excuse me please. I need to talk to Julie if you don't mind." The voice said.

"Of course not." Kevin said turning around to see a little girl about 8 with black-and-green streaked white hair up in pigtails. She was in black jeans and a hot pink tee-shirt with the word _"Security"_ on it in bold black letters.

She looked up at Vilagax who was currently glaring at Julie and immediately jumped behind Kevin again. "Don't let him see me! The scary monster man will eat me if I get too close." She whispered grapping hold of the back of Kevin's shirt. "That's what momma said."

"Okay? And you are…?" Kevin asked as he tried to get Julie's attention.

"Kayala. Julie and Charmchaster's daughter." She said proudly.

As Kevin struggled to find a way to get Julie to get her daughter, a 20 year old looking boy with black hair wearing all black and an orange jacket and orange goggles walked up. "Hey Julie? Is there a problem?" He asked.

At the sight of the man, Vilagax backed up. "No problem here man." He said as he left.

"Thanks Rex, you always seem to know when I need your help. So whatcha need me for?" Julie said as she reached for Kevin's glass to fill.

As the boy was about to answer Kevin cut in with, "Hey Julie you mind getting your daughter off of me?"

"**DO WHAT NOW!"** She practically shrieked. From the second floor balcony, a girl with white hair and pink eyes* leaned over the edge, her eyes wide before relaxing and disappearing, seeing Kevin and Kayala near Julie.

"Uh yea that's what I was coming to do, tell ya I couldn't exactly find your daughter." Rex said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"And _why_ didn't you get here _**sooner!**_" Julie growled, digging her nails into her palm to stop herself from leaping over the bar to beat the crap out of Rex.

"Because I was following her and she wondered back behind the private rooms. Not to mention I had to find Manny to watch the door." He defended himself, raising his hands up in the sign of surrender.

Kevin nudged the girl from behind him to stand in front of her mother. "Go on. You wanted to talk to her right?" He asked.

"Um… uh" The girl stuttered out at the look that Julie was giving her. "Never mind?" She asked sheepishly, trying to shrink back behind Kevin who simply moved to stand by Rex.

"Now young lady what have I told you about running around here without telling anyone? Actually what have I told you about running around here on Saturday's period? At least during work hours?" Julie asked as Kayala ducked under the bar to stand by her 'mother'*.

"Oh I can answer this one. I'm pretty sure everyone can answer that one." A voice with a laughing, yet weary, tone said before the little child could answer, coming up behind Rex.

Kevin turned to look at the source of the voice that had already captivated him…and stared at the beautiful boy in front of him. There in front of him, stood Ben, dressed in the same outfit as before only without…..shoes?

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Was the first thing to escape Kevin's mouth after he regained the ability to speak, after he scanned over the boy, taking every detail into memory.

"No the question is, why are _you_ wearing shoes?" Ben responded with a crooked grin. "Anyway, I noticed you and Julie chatting. What's your name stranger?"* He asked.

"Name's Kevin. You must be Ben. Heard a lot about you. All of them good things from our lovely Julie." Kevin said, nodding his head to Julie who was currently scolding both Rex and Kayala

"Hey Julie, Gwen told me that she watched Kayala during the short period she was back in the back while I myself saw Manny run up to the door after Rex left." Ben spoke in the two's defense after throwing Kevin a look the other boy couldn't decipher.

"Shit no one's watching the door!" Rex cussed as he turned on his heel and ran back the way he came from.

"Kayala go up to Charm. Now. We will deal with you later." Julie dismissed the little girl while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

The girl sighed and hung her head. "Ok sorry momma." She turned and left.

Kevin turned back to Ben after watching the exchange only to find the boy gone.

"Where'd he go?" The mechanic asked, looking around for the beautiful boy he had already fell (or was falling) in love with.

"Probably fled after what you said to him. He knows it was a compliment and it threw him off a bit. Trust me, from what I've gathered from what piece's I've been allowed to know from Raven is that he came from Bellewood two years ago bringing with him his cousin and neither has ever looked back. But I'll tell ya this," Julie said, leaning close to Kevin. "They both showed up with bruises and cuts on their faces and arms and tears in their eyes. And that is all I'm gonna say about it." She said, pulling away from Kevin and handing him a drink.

Kevin just nodded and quickly drained his drink.

**(Here we will be upstairs with the cutie boy-o Cooper and yet another bartender.)**

The blonde boy walked up to the bar and sat down. The white hair, pink-eyed* girl wandered up to him and glared at him.

"We don't serve underage kids here." She snapped, placing her hands on the bar and looking the tech student in the eyes.

He flinched backwards slightly before leaning back to her. "Of course not that's why I want water." He said smirking.

The girl looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Well okay then fine by me." She said, grabbing a glass of water for the sixteen year old.

"Hey Charm do you know where Rae went?" A new voice said, coming up beside of Cooper as the bartender shook her head.

Cooper turned to see a boy with fair silver hair with blood red streaks in random places and red eyes in a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like someone had just poured it on him while a pair of silver two inch heels that ended at about mid-calf was on his feet. His shirt is a black halter top just without the halter. He is wearing a group of gold bangles on his upper right arm.

Cooper just eyed him up and down. The other boy noticed and sent a heart-stopping smirk his way. Cooper just rolled his eyes at this.

"Name's Albedo. What's yours?" The boy purred.

Cooper shook his head slowly. "Cooper and ain't interested in ya." He said turning back to Charm who was laughing a little at Albedo's expense.

"Denied!" She spat out between laughs.

Albedo just scowled before laughing, throwing a sexy grin towards the tech student. "Eh whatever. A little too young for my taste and comfort level." He said winking at the blonde boy who flushed a little.

"And you're a little too…._male_ for mine." Cooper shot back as Albedo threw his head back and laughed as he turned around.

"Denied! Again!" Charmcaster said, still chuckling.

"Hey Charmcaster if ya see Raven you know where I am." He said leaving.

As he did, Cooper gave Charmcaster a glance. "So you're the infamous 'Charmcaster'? I thought you never worked in the club?" He asked.

"Nah I'm just here because Julie asked me to. Actually she asked _very_ nicely." She smirked.

"Way more information then I needed to know." He said, draining his glass and handing it back.

"Hey Charm have you seen Noah? He has to get ready soon." A soft lilting voice asked from behind Cooper.

A girl about 17 stood behind him with her striking flame-red hair up in lopsided pigtails with stunning jade eyes. She was dressed in a black and hot pink pleated skirt with tall black and white playboy bunny socks up to mid-thigh. Her shirt was a black, white and hot pink button up blouse with the top three button's already undone. Her eyes are outlined in a dark green, drawing out the hazel flecks in her eyes. Her lips are painted a blood-red color. She is wearing white and hot pink chucks. Her eyes flicker towards him then instantly back to Charmcaster.

"I'll find out from Rex-kun." Charm said pulling out her walkie-talkie and walking away for a moment.

Cooper turned to examine the girl further. "So what be your name dear?" He asked as the girl cocked her head a little.

"Piss off boy. She's mine." A gravelly voice said from a large-ish man who had appeared from out of nowhere right behind the tan girl who had just went white.

"Michel." She whispered, her eyes going wide.

"Now come on Gwen. Don't fight me." The short black haired man said, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Hey now don't be an asshole. Let her go." Cooper said, standing up as the girl, now known as Gwen, twisted violently in his grip, pulling away.

"No you can't! You cannot by me tonight or the next week for that matter under the guidelines that I already have a client!" She said smugly.

"Who else would want your broken self?" Michel asked with a disbelieving look on his ugly face.

Gwen flinched then smirked, pointing at a stunned Cooper. "Him."

Both males jerked their heads back in shock then said at once, "WHAT?"

At the look Gwen threw him Cooper instantly caught up and said, "I thought you weren't going to take my offer?"

"That's why I wanted to meet you here. I decided that you're kinda cute and better than him." She said, flinging her hair and gesturing to Michel who growled deep in his throat.

"Hell no! She's mine you bastard!" Michel yelled before flinging himself at Cooper.

The blonde boy's head went flying backwards as Michel's punch landed right on his eye.

"Michel! What the hell has gotten into you!" Gwen screamed drawing everyone's attention including Charmcaster who still had the walkie-talkie in her hands and was calling for Rex.

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!" **A loud harsh voice came from a small Asian girl on the arm of Charm with a small eight year old on the other. She coughed delicately before saying, "Excuse me. Charm baby?" she gave the proverbial stage to her white haired lover.

"Thank you dear. Now Michel get the _**HELL OUT OF MY CLUB**_!" She thundered.

Michel, to put it bluntly, ran scared, but not before decking Cooper one last time.

The blonde boy had gotten some good hits on the older man as well; a split lip and a bruised face. He had a hold of his eye and nose.

Gwen ran to his side. "Hey are you ok? Where else did he get you?" She said panicking.

"I'm fine. Just a bloody nose and a black eye. I've had worse in spars with my buddies. Gave worse too. Trust me I've been in a lot of fights. I just need an ice-pack and like a towel to stop the bleeding. It'll be fine. That's not the important part." He said cocking his head and taking on a smirk. "So you think I'm cute?"

At this Gwen's face went red as she started backing away. "We don't have any rules in place of keeping them out forever so meet me here at 7:30 tomorrow night ok?" She said as she fled.

"Damn what did I do?" The blonde tech student asked himself as a 20 year old boy in black pants and shirt in an a orange jacket and orange goggles on the top of his head walked up.

"You got into a brawl with Michel?" The boy asked. At Cooper's nod he went on. "Well then I guess she thinks you are really cute. She wouldn't have involved you otherwise."

At this words Cooper flushed slightly and stared off after Gwen.

**(Elsewhere with Vilagax and Michel)**

"You got kicked out too, Vilagax?" Michel asked the greasy old creeper in a shady bar three miles away from the _Club UltraMatrixz._

"And you went for Gwen again. Told ya you can only leave so many bruises."

"No that little bitch refused me on the grounds that she already had a client. A skinny scrap of a boy with blonde hair. I punched him and got kicked out for it. What about you?" The shorter man asked.

"Nothing, I asked Julie for a private dance with that Tennyson boy and she got all defensive and sic'ed her watchdog, Rex, on me. That dog _**and**_ his lover boy, that dancer Noah, both need to be put down." The tall greasy man said, giving his companion an evil grin.

"I completely agree. We need to get rid of those two sluts, Raven and Albedo." Michel added.

"Why?" The other man asked, draining his drink.

"Because one; Raven always seems to appear right before I'm able to drag Gwen off and, two; Albedo looks an awfully a lot like Ben, doesn't he? Why don't you have the boys and I'll have the lovely ladies?" He asked.

The other man smirked and nodded as the two men shook hands.

Unknowingly to them, at the back of the bar sat two men; a boy with dark hair and a lot of sharp angles in his face and a blonde haired rich looking boy.

The dark haired boy smiled, a truly evil smile, and said to the other boy, "Found 'em."

**Ok sooooooo~ I lied~. Morningstar is in here. –Mumbling- damn bastard worming his way into **_**MY**_ **fic. –Clears throat- anyway. So sorry this took so long. I started it on the schools laptop and then couldn't upload it onto my mom's computer but whatever. Anyway again, so we met those three bright lights and they all managed to drive their destined ones away. –Sighs-. So we meet everybody….except Noah. Damnit! Oh yea little star things! First star: I don't know his real last name so I gave him one. Second star: Oh yea I **_**went there!**_** I just put Julie and Charmcaster together! With a daughter they adopted! Bitch yea! Sorry! –Sweatdrop-. Third star: Two things with this one. One I needed a villain who wants to fuck Ben besides Cash. And two did I spell it right? Fourth star: I can't remember if she has pink eyes or not, Charmcaster, I mean. Fifth star: Again adopted daughter. Sixth star: I couldn't help myself. It, one, sounds like something outta a western and two, sounds like a hooker would say. Seventh star: See number four. So please tell me how this was. Oh and this is the first time I've ever written/typed a story like this. So positive review? Please?**


	3. AN: I am so sorry!

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS! I LOST THE NOTEBOOK THAT ALL OF THIS WAS WRITTEN IN AS WELL AS I REALIEZED HOW BADLY IT SUCKS AND I NEED TO REWRITE IT! IF I GET ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT "not long yeah right" I WILL FLIP OUT AND CUT A BITCH THEN NEVER THOUCH THIS AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD! I'M STRUGGLING WITH BULMIA AND SUICIDE AND ALL KINDS OF SHIT. I DO NOT NEED SHIT FROM PEOPLE I CAN'T EVEN SEE. PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ON THIS IF YOU'RE GONNA BITCH. CUZ YOU CAN FUCK OFF. MY LAPTOP IS ALSO BEING A FUCKING CUNT-WHORE BY CRASHING A LOT. CHILL PLEASE! **

**ALSO RAVEN WAS BASED OFF OF MYSELF WHILE ALICE WAS BASED OFF OF MY (THEN) GIRLFRIEND. WE BROKE UP. IT ENDED HORRIBLY. KAYALA WAS BASED OFF OF A GIRLFRIEND TOO. AND SHE WAS A LYING CHEAT CUNT. SO I LOST ALL LOVE FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE WHY WRITE SOMETHING FOR SOMEONE WHO COULDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK?**

**Apologies for language.**


End file.
